Masen Vogue
by UniqueJackson
Summary: Bella finally gets to go to the one thing she has dreamed of since she was old enough to know about fashion... Masen Vogue Fashion Week and what else? She gets to eat dinner with the designer and her dad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only many posters, a blanket, comforter, and a clock. **

So Ive tried making about 2 fics now and they all for some reason come to a dead end. So this time im going to take my time over the summer and my goal will be actually finishing at least one. People really seemed to like my other fics I just didn't know where to go with them you know I just got stuck and didn't know what the characters should do or say next so I decided to go with something a little easier and see if that will help.

Description: Bella is an innocent daddy's little girl. Now she's rich and gets everything she wants but don't let the stereotype full you, she has worked hard and earned everything her privileged life has given her. Well as much as a 16 year old can earn. Now there's Edward, who in this story is 22. He owns his own fashion industry that is doing amazing and is extremely successful. NO he is not guy, just very fashionable. What happens when one night Bella dad finally allows her to go to the one thing she's been dying to see in real life since she was old enough to know what fashion is? An Edward Cullen original Masen Vogue fashion show.

Bella POV

I've been pacing for the last half hour. Yes I know weird and obsessive, but I can't help it. Alice should have been here at least an hour ago, or well it feels like it should be an hour already. Alice Brandon my best friend and personal opinionated mirror is on her way here to help me find the perfect look to go to Masen Vogue, because as much as I hate to admit it, my usual style will just not cut it. I've been known to throw together an amazing ensemble almost all the time, but Masen Vogue fashion week was way out of my league and completely in Alice's.

So long story short my dad Charlie Swan of True Swan corporations, you know those huge magazines that have all the colorful pictures of girls that you see who look so fake it almost always crushes your already fragile self- esteem; well yeah my dad owns those pretty much all of them. Since my dad Charlie puts thousands of Edward Cullen's outfits in his magazines like almost every week Edward has always and I mean always since as long as I can remember invited my dad and I to his Edward Cullen Masen Vogue fashion week and my bum of a dad always says it's too much for my fragile mind to see. As in all the drinking and drugs and partying that takes place after on a regular basis, not the actual fashion its self.

Well not this year, this year my good old lug of a dad has finally agreed that I Bella Marie Swan is old enough to attend the year event that some people only dream of and I need to look perfect. My dad and Edward hang out at this thing every year almost the entire week but I don't ever remember them hanging out in person other than that but who am I to judge I get to spend a full week in Paris with one of Forbes top 100 and according to People and Vogue Itialla the sexiest man alive.

"Bella baby I'm here!" I hear a high pitched voice yell from the bottom floor of my house. That's Alice for you short in nothing but size.

"3rd floor babe" I yell back just as loud hoping that she can even hear my voice through the avalanche of clothes piled in front of my door.

"Bella what in the world is all this shit?" Alice asks her eyes bulging out at the amount of clothes scattered all around the room. Alice is a small girl with short spikey hair that she has had since I first met her which has been about 13 years and seeing as we are only 16 pretty much our whole life. On anyone else this hair style would be completely ridiculous and ugly but for her it worked. That's how everything with Alice worked, on any other person her shortness would be the bottom end of a lot of crude hurtful jokes but on her it was cute, her constantly bouncing frame would be so annoying but again on her it worked. There's just something so very Alice like about Alice that just no one else would be able to pull off.

"Well you were late and I was getting worried my plane leaves in 6 hours and as soon as I get off there will be no pit stop my dad wants to go straight to his office and then to lunch so I really don't have time to be late and show up for dinner with the world's most fabulous fashion designer in a mediocre outfit all because my best friend chose the one day out of a million to not be punctual about the time." I get out in one great breathe that I didn't even know I had.

Alice looked at me funny what felt like 5 minutes and burst out laughing. I mean rolling on the floor, and my floor I mean the piles and piles of clothes littering my bedroom sized closet.

"What the hell are you laughing at you evil pixie I'm being dead serious here." I yell getting a little angry.

Alice noticing the bad turn of my mood suddenly stopped her small body only shaking slightly less.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's just…well you're so freaked out about all this and it's just funny seeing as you obviously haven't looked at the clock or have just gone crazy because I'm 30 minutes early."

Glancing at the clock I realize she's rights… its only 5 o'clock in the morning…

JUST SHY OF 6 HOURS LATER…

**So what do you think so far… well at this point I like it. If you can't tell I'll be starting the next chapter a few minutes before its time to meet Mister Cullen and have dinner. **

**So you should please review cus it lifts my spirits and makes me extremely happy. Even something as small as a smiley face. Yes Rene is not in the story yet but she is Bella's mom and you will find out more about her in a few chapters I believe. **

**Chapter 2 game: so this is something new I wanna try anyone who can give me a great name for Edwards beautiful new outfit that he will be revealing for the first time ever on the first day of fashion week will get a sneak preview of the next two chapters before they are posted? **


End file.
